Shattered
by Kinsler5
Summary: AU. Roy Mustang, a wanted fugitive, desires nothing more than revenge. In order to carry out his plans, he kidnaps a soldier and forces her to side with him. However, little did he know that his hostage would end up changing his objective from revenge to survival.
1. Captive

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_Well, this is my first FMA story and you have no idea how nervous I'm feeling. I finished watching FMAB not long ago and I completely fell in love with this couple. I've been hesitating to post this, but I decided to give it a shot. After Soul and Maka, I ship Roy and Riza with a passion. _

_So please enjoy my story and feel free to leave reviews. Flames are accepted even though I'll be in tears. This an AU, but I will try my best to keep the characters, well, in character. Also, please excuse my grammatical errors and I'm sorry if this chapter is a little long._

_Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me._

* * *

**Shattered**

**Chapter 1 - Captive**

It was cold and the ground was completely covered with snow. The wind was harsh, but she knew how to endure it. She was a soldier after all and the harsh weather was the least of her problems in that moment. Her feet were killing her since they had practically been walking for miles nonstop. Her stomach was growling with hunger since she had given up her food to carry another gun instead. Her eyes were stiff and her lack of sleep was finally starting to get to her.

Letting out a sigh, Riza rubbed her eyes as she tossed her rifle behind her back. She looked around, but she couldn't find anything suspicious. She and the others had already looked through the entire town, but they just couldn't find the person they were looking for. Riza just hoped that everything they were doing didn't turn out to be a waste of time.

"Sheska? Did you find anything?" Riza questioned her partner as she approached. She was completely out of breath and despite the cold weather, Riza could see droplets of sweat on her forehead. When she stood in front of her, Sheska leaned herself on her knees, trying her best to catch her breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said with a small smile. She stayed that way for a couple of seconds before she stood up straight to salute her. "I'm sorry, Sergeant Hawkeye. I couldn't find anything even though we've been looking for hours now. We even split up, but our search seems to be in vain."

"I see." Riza placed her hand over her chin as she thought about what she could do next. Still, she couldn't deny the fact that she and her group were at a disadvantage. They were suppose to be looking for a fugitive under the name of Roy Mustang, but she found it difficult to find him when she didn't even know what he looked like. If she went back to Colonel Kimblee without anything new to report, he would definitely throw a fit and Riza knew that he wouldn't hesitate to demote her again. "Well, I guess we should keep looking then."

"Ugh! This is all just so pointless! How can they expect us to find this Mustang guy when we don't even know what he looks like?! I mean, c'mon! The description they gave us could practically fit any guy here if you think about it. I feel like we're trying to find a needle in a haystack." Sheska commented as she leaned against the wall of a house. She looked completely exhausted and Riza couldn't blame her since she was also tired of everything. "I don't want to complain, but I think we should just leave this town already."

"We're not leaving this place until we're told to." Riza told her a bit harshly, but she wanted her to get the point. Sheska had only been in the military for a couple of months, so it was understandable that she still wasn't accustomed to it. Even so, Riza always hated when people questioned authority. "Let's go."

They started walking down the street and Riza could see how intimated the people were by their presence. It was clear that the military wasn't wanted there. She could see the people's faces filled with hatred as they watched her walk by with Sheska. Riza didn't bother to look their way. She was there to protect them and yet, they dared to give her an ungrateful look.

It was true that Amestris had been in constant state of war ever since King Bradley took the throne, but Riza was sure that with time, everything would get better. She was sure the King wouldn't let the country go down the drain. He was the King after all and he was suppose to look out for his people. The reason the country was in such a bad shape was because of certain person that was threatening to cause a rebellion, a revolution, a riot, and that person's name was Roy Mustang.

Riza didn't know who he was exactly, but she had heard of him from Major Armstrong. Roy Mustang used to be a part of the military. He even had the title of Colonel and his war tactics were pretty extraordinary. However, he betrayed the King and the country. Riza wasn't exactly sure how that betrayal had occurred since Major Armstrong didn't bother to give any details, but she did know that he was sentenced to death along with his friend. However, his death sentenced was prolonged because somehow, Roy Mustang managed to escape.

After that, no heard of him. No one knew where he was and some people were starting to take him for dead. It wasn't until recently that someone reported seeing him and King Bradley quickly ordered the military to find him and capture him. That was the current goal of the military. They needed to stop Roy Mustang before he really rallied up the people, before he really caused a rebellion.

Riza let out another sigh as she watched the snow fall down on her uniform. She quickly looked up and hoped that a storm didn't come. There was just no time to lose. She needed to find something that would lead her to Roy Mustang. She needed to find evidence, something that would prove his existence. If she ever wanted to be promoted, she needed to gain some points with General Kimblee with the Roy Mustang issue.

"Man, it's really getting cold now." Sheska commented, wrapping her hands around her body. Riza looked at her, but she didn't say anything. It was always cold in Amestris; it was really no surprise. "I think we should start heading back before the snow gets worse. Don't you think?"

Before she had a chance to say anything, Riza suddenly realized that someone was watching them. She could see someone staring in their direction, hiding behind a small worn out house. Riza pretended to not notice, but she quickly surveyed that person with the corner of her eye. She couldn't tell if the person watching her was a man or female because of the long black cloak that was draped over them. The only thing she knew is that the person was looking in their direction. Why? Who was it? Could it possibly be Roy MUutang?

"Hey, Riza?" Sheska suddenly called out to her by her first name. She grabbed her shoulder, but Riza shoved it away. She needed to stay alert especially now that she knew that she was being watched by a suspicious character. "What's wrong? Are you okay? You're face just got really pale. Oh! Could it be that you're getting sick!? Should I take you to the infirmary?! It's probably this weather. It guess it's no surprise that even the tough Riza Hawkeye gets sick."

"I'm fine." Riza told her, but she kept looking at the person that was still looking in their direction. Who could it be? What could they possibly want? She was taken aback when she noticed the person turning around to leave. "Why don't you go find Maria Ross for me? There's something important I need to tell her."

Without objecting, Sheska nodded and saluted her before she departed in the opposite direction. Riza watched her leave for a bit before she ran off to catch that suspicious person she had allowed to escape. She needed to catch him on her own. She didn't want to drag an inexperienced girl like Sheska along with her, though. She was still only a private after all and she still couldn't hold the gun probably. Since the country was under a state of war, new recruits were allowed to tag along with them for precocious measures.

Riza ran to where the suspicious person had been standing, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She turned to look in all directions, pulling out a small handgun from underneath her uniform. It wasn't until then that it suddenly clicked to her. She looked down at the white snow to find big footprints that clearly didn't belong to her. A small smile formed on her face as she began to follow the footprints on the ground. They were bound to lead her to somewhere.

It wasn't long before Riza saw the cloaked person again. They were walking pretty calmly, probably not knowing that she was right behind. Riza carefully followed them, making sure she wasn't spotted by anyone. She would hide behind the houses and trees that would come across her, but the cloaked person never bothered to look back. Still, Riza couldn't help but notice that the suspicious person had dragged her to the deserted side of the town. It was so empty that Kimblee only sent one round of troops to search around.

Her steps came to halt when she saw the cloaked person walk inside a small gray house. Riza squinted her eyes, hesitating to move forward. Should she charge in? What if they were just normal civilians? If she started something and it turned out to be a misunderstanding, she would never hear the end of it from Kimblee. She needed to prove to him and to the King that she was a capable soldier. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

Taking in a deep breath, Riza ran toward the house, and leaned her back against the wall. She slowly approached the door, but before her hand could reach the doorknob, Riza heard voices. Loud and annoying voices that clearly belonged to men. Riza flinched and her eyes widen as she started to overhear their conversation.

They were talking about King Bradley. They were talking about the military and estimating how many soldiers had been brought to the town. They wanted to find an escape route and if there was no other way, they were going to cause a distraction by blowing up a part of the deserted side of the town.

There was no doubt in Riza's mind as she stood there. Her hand slowly clenched on her gun, while anger started to build inside her. The men that were inside the house were rebels, people against the King, and she was sure they were on Roy Mustang's side. Maybe if she caught one of them, they would be able to tell her something that would lead her to Mustang. Maybe Roy Mustang was right inside. Determination and survival flashed in Riza's eyes. She turned her body around and got ready to charge inside, but before she had a chance to knock down the door, a dark shadow hovered above her.

Riza's body froze as she felt the strong presence behind her. Then, for the first time, in a while, a pang of fear traveled throughout her body. She was afraid to turn around and find death. She didn't want die yet. She needed to succeed. She needed to become a worthy person before her death. Feeling a knot inside her throat, Riza turned around in a snap, quickly pointing her gun at whoever it was that was standing behind her.

She didn't get a chance to pull the trigger since it was quickly knocked out of her hands. Finding herself defenseless, she rapidly reached for her rifle, but she found her movements suppressed when a strong arm grabbed her, pulling her back by the neck. Unable to see her captor, Riza was about to fight back when she felt the edge of a knife hitting neck.

"Look at what we have here?" A voice said in a sarcastic tone. Riza growled underneath her breath since she hated being mocked at. She couldn't stand being humiliated. "A female soldier. Is the military really that desperate that they're going as far as to recruit female soldiers? How pathetic. I guess Bradley will do anything to keep himself king."

"Let me go! Who are you? I demand that you tell me right now!" Riza barked at him, showing him now sign of fear. In turn of that, though ,she felt the knife a millimeter closer to her neck. The guy that was holding her seemed serious and Riza had the feeling that he wasn't intending on keeping her alive. Gulping, Riza felt a shiver go down her spine, but she didn't let her captor notice. "I said who are you?!"

She received more silence, but this time, her captor pulled her toward the door and pushed her inside. Riza landed on the ground and not wasting anytime, she reached for her rifle. She pointed it at the man that had pushed her in. Riza couldn't shoot, though because she found herself surrounded. Four guns were pointed at her head and if she made the wrong move, she would find death. Gritting her teeth, Riza kept her rifle in place. Her hands were shaking and her palms were starting to sweat.

She was in the enemy's territory.

…

"I can't believe you let this stupid woman follow you!" Roy suddenly yelled at his comrades as he placed his hands in his pockets. He was furious at the woman, at his crew, but he was more furious at himself. He should have told them to be more careful. He should have warned them that the entire town was flooded with Kimblee's rotten soldiers. "What the hell were you thinking?! You should've told me you were heading out!"

"I went to go supervise the area just like you told me! I had no idea this woman had noticed me!" Fuery quickly responded, but he knew that he didn't tolerate excuses. There was only a few of them and Roy had warned them a million times to not make mistakes. One mistakes could ruin their plans they had worked so hard on in the past few months. "As far as it goes, there's no way out of this town. There are soldiers everywhere. We'll be spotted easily if we try to escape from this town."

Roy turned to look at the woman who was still pointing the rifle at him from her knees. Her hands were quivering despite her sturdy and firm face. She was definitely one scary woman. "Forget about that for now. We need to deal with this problem first."

"No." She suddenly said, aiming her rifle and furrowing her eyebrows at him. "You're going to tell me who you are and if you don't I'll shoot you in the head. I'm not afraid about dying if it's Roy Mustang I'm shooting at."

Roy stayed silent as he looked at the woman in front of him. There was nothing particularly alarming about her and her rank was too extraordinary either. She was only a sergeant and yet, her eyes seemed so cold and heartless. That's what war did to a person, though and King Bradley was the one responsible for everything. He was the one that was plunging the country of Amestris into war for his own personal gain. He wanted wealth, he wanted land, he wanted power and he wasn't afraid to sacrifice his own people to gain his desires.

"You're Roy Mustang, aren't you?! You fit the description they gave us perfectly." She told him, her finger threatening to pull the trigger. His comrades didn't hesitate to take another step closer toward the woman, pointing their guns directly above her head. "Tell me! Are you Roy Mustang or not?!"

"Whether he is or isn't, what's it to you?" Havoc suddenly intervened even though Roy didn't ask him to. He gave her a sly smirk, lifting his cigarette in his mouth. "Why do you care?"

"He's the one that's causing all the chaos around here." She spoke to him without any sign of fear in her voice. "Roy Mustang wants to start up a rebellion. He wants to get the people of Amsetris to rebel against King Bradley. He wants throw out our King. I'm not going to let him do it. I'll kill him first. I won't let him get to our King!"

Roy let out a yawn, completely mocking her. She was about to charge toward him, but his men quickly held her down. They grabbed her hands firmly and Roy saw this chance to take her rifle away. Now, that she was left completely defenseless, Roy could hardly call her a threat. He took a stepped toward her as his mind slowly started to formulate a plan. "I am Roy Mustang, but you're completely useless now, aren't you?"

She gritted her teeth at him, a low growl escaping from her mouth. She was furious and if Breda and Falman weren't holding her back, then she would probably send a fist flying toward his face. "I hate you. You're the cause of everything! You're the one that has sent this country into war! You're the reason the King can't trust anyone!"

"You're wrong, you stupid woman." Roy told her as he took another step closer. He grabbed her face tightly, forcing her to look up at him. "I'm not the one causing all of this. You're precious King has you and everyone else fooled. He's just using me as a distraction. He wants to purge this world into war and with the military he has, he just might be able to accomplish that. To put it for you short, your King Bradley is a corrupted old man who doesn't give a shit about anyone and especially not you."

"How could you say that about your King!?" The woman suddenly shouted at him and Roy was really starting to find her attitude annoying. She was a soldier, a brainwashed soldier who couldn't do anything without the King. "I've heard a lot about you, Roy Mustang! I heard that you were the one that betrayed him first! You were charged for treason and you were suppose to be hung to death, but you managed to escape. You don't have any rights to disrespect the King in that manner. You're just a fugitive."

Roy smirked as he shook his head with disapproval. That woman didn't know anything and he wasn't going to go out of his way to explain it to her. He looked down at her with pity, feeling sorry that she had been fooled to believe in King Bradley. Letting out a sigh, Roy let her go and turned around to look out a small peak hole. The snow was still falling, but the abandoned house didn't get any colder. It remained the same.

He hated him. He hated King Bradley with a passion and he would never be able to rest until he killed him with his own hands. Of course, he wasn't telling his comrades that. They were following him with the idea that he was going to free the country of Amestris from the clutches of a tyrant king. In the past, that used to be his aim. He wanted Amestris to become a country that wasn't ruled by the military. Roy wanted to get rid of the King to establish a democratic way of living or at least make it less appressed. That was his way of thinking in the past. That's the way he thought before the death of his only friend.

Curling his hands into fists, Roy could feel hatred swirling inside him as he thought about Hughes. It was his fault he was dead, but it was King Bradley that had sentenced him to death. They were both overheard when they were speaking about the freedom they could have if King Bradley was gone. In a heartbeat, the King accused them of treason and sentenced them both to death without a trial.

Hughes was was hung first and King Bradley forced him to watch the death of his only friend. It was an image that Roy was never going to forget. He was never going to forget the smile Hughes sent his way as the rope was slowly hung around his neck. Roy was suppose to be hung the next day, but he wasn't. He wasn't because he managed to escape. Falman, Fuery, Breda, and Havoc all helped him get out of his cell and they all ran off with him. They thought the same way he did and they also thought the country of Amestris would be better off without King Bradley around. They dropped the military life for his sake, knowing there was no turning back.

Roy wanted to killed King Bradley for revenge. He wanted to choke him with his own hands. He wanted him to feel the feeling of despair and hopelessness he had felt when he saw his best friend's eyes close. He was going to get him. He was going to get him even if it was the last thing he ever did.

"What should we do with her?" Havoc suddenly asked him, snapping him from his thoughts. Roy turned to look at him before he looked down at the woman. His silence seemed to have calmed her down a bit, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss the chance to assassinate him. "Do you want me to kill her off?"

"No. Tie her up." Roy commanded and Breda quickly grabbed a thick piece of rope that happened to be lying around. All together, despite the woman's struggles, they managed to to tie up her hands. Without her hands, she wouldn't be able to get him so easily. "We'll keep her breathing for now."

"Why?" She quickly asked him, watching him with hateful eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"You're going to help us." Roy told her with a smirk and he could tell how offended she was by the mere order. Walking toward her again, Roy looked down at her as Havoc and Breda pushed her down on her knees. "When the time comes, you're going to guide us to King Bradley personally and you're going to help us invade his palace. How does that sound?"

"I would never do something like that. I would rather die than betray the ruler of my own country." She snapped at him, but she quickly quiet down when she saw Falman pointing a gun at her. "I won't do it. I'm not helping a scumbag like you."

"Well, I'm sorry." Roy told her, giving her another smirk. "It looks like you don't have much of a choice."

…


	2. Secrets

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_Well, I tried to update as soon as could. I had to update some my other storied as well, so that was getting me a bit behind. I might update this on Monday again or maybe Tuesday if I'm able to get to it. I've always wanted to write a FMA story, but I never had the courage to do it. In the end, I'm only comfortable writing AUs._

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to check out my story and review! It means a lot to me really! Thank you very much. So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_

* * *

**Shattered**

**Chapter 2 - Secrets****  
**

She was boiling in her anger and if she could reach for her second handgun, she would shoot Roy Mustang without hesitation. He was standing right before her and it annoyed her to think that she couldn't do anything about it. She needed to tell someone that she had finally found him. She needed to find a way to communicate with Kimblee.

Riza looked around the small house, but she couldn't see much. It was pretty dark and the only light that came in was from a small peak hole on the wall. There was no way to escape and it didn't help that her hands were tied. Her feet were free, but she wouldn't be able to run far since all of Roy Mustang's henchmen surrounded her. They probably wouldn't think twice to shoot her. In the end, Riza decided to stay put and wait for the right moment to bring Roy Mustang down.

"So what are going do to get out of this town?" The guy with the cigarette said. He lowered his gun and placed it around his waist. He turned to look at Roy Mustang, who was still looking at her. It was clear that he didn't trust her. "It's bad enough we already let this woman see us. I think it'd be better if we just leave her in here and blast this house along with everything else. No one lives in this area anyways."

"That would only give our location away." The guy with the glasses replied, the one she had followed. She wondered how long he had been spying on her and her troops. She wondered just how much information Mustang and his crew knew. "This entire town is completely surrounded. It was a mistake. We shouldn't have stopped here."

"We needed ammunition. We didn't have a choice but stop here and stock up." Another guy responded, but Riza couldn't see him because of the dimness in the room.

Everything would have been perfect if she had let herself get caught. She should have asked for backup the moment she realized she was being watched. Her pride and her arrogance blinded her into thinking she could handle it on her own. She should have known better. Riza let out a small groan as she turned to look up at Mustang. He was silent, but to Riza, it seemed like he was formulating some sort of plan.

He started pacing around the room before he took the black cloak that was still around Glasses Boy. Then, he unexpectedly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up roughly. Riza gritted her teeth, feeling completely humiliated and looked down on. "Be quiet and listen to me. This is what we're going to do." He said in a firm and serious voice. "We're going to split up in groups. Breda and Havoc, you guys go North. Avoid the old church at all cost. There are soldiers placed around there."

Riza could feel him squeezing her arm tighter and it disgusted her to think that a traitor like him was touching her. He was crazy if he thought she was going to help him out. "Fuery and Falman, you two will head east. There are normal civilians around there and I'm sure you two will blend in just fine. Just don't do anything stupid, Fuery. I won't forgive your mistakes again. Understand?"

"Meanwhile," He pushed her forward a little bit, showing her no sign of compassion. "I'll take the long way around and go West. We'll meet up in the forest, in the spot we had agreed on earlier. I'll take this woman along with me." He placed the cloak around her before he gave her a small smirk. "It's better if you put that on. We don't want people to see your uniform."

"Why don't you just let me be?" Riza snapped at him, wishing she was able to free her hands. Then, an idea occurred to her and she hoped Mustang would fall for it. "How about this? I'll do what you say if you untie my hands."

Mustang looked at her, but he didn't say or do anything. His other henchmen were already heading out the door, each of them making sure not to be seen as they walked out. They were parting ways and they were leaving their leader in her hands. "I promise I won't do anything. Just untie hands. I hate being tied like this anyways. I'm not a prisoner. I'm a soldier."

"Fine. It's not like you can lay a finger on me." He told her bluntly and Riza was surprised that he actually untied her. She looked at him suspiciously before her hand slowly started to reach for her waist. Before she had a chance to touch her handgun, Mustang grabbed her wrist and almost twisted her entire arm around. Riza yelped in pain, but he didn't bother to release her. He was a lot smarter than she had given him credit for. She should have known. He did have the King and the entire Military looking for him like crazy. "Didn't I tell you? You can't lay your dirty corrupted fingers on me. You try something stupid like that again and I'll burn your entire hand off. Don't underestimate me, Woman."

He pulled her gun from her waist before he pushed her slightly toward the door. Riza glared at him as she grasped the black cloak that was given to her. He did scare her a bit, but she wasn't about to show him that. She needed to be strong. She needed to be brave just the same way she had been trained. "Why don't you just shoot me then? What the hell are you waiting for?"

Mustang tossed her gun on top of a small table that was located in the very corner. He grabbed her arm again and he pulled outside. It wasn't until then that Riza realized just how hard it was snowing. It was no one wonder Mustang had decided to escape in that moment. They would be difficult to spot with all the snow that was falling and their footprints would easily be erased. "Don't be stupid. It isn't convenient for us to kill you. If the Military finds you dead, they'll immediately know it was us and that will complicate things. It's better if you just shut your mouth and follow me."

"Right. I'm suppose to erase what's been taught to me for the past five years?" Riza snapped at him as they started walking. He never released her arm, though and it was really starting to piss her off. She wished she could just bang him in the head and run off, but there was something about him that made Riza nervous. She knew that he was hiding something. He was hiding something that the military probably didn't know. "I've trained hard for the past few years to become a worthy and capable soldier. Now, that I finally got the chance to leave Command Central and head out with Colonel Kimblee, you ruin everything."

"Colonel Kimblee? Please don't make me laugh." He told her, gripping her arm even tighter. It was then that Riza tried to push him away, but of course, he was way too strong for her. He overpowered her strength easily. "That bastard doesn't deserve to be Colonel. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Of course, you're too stupid to realize that."

"How dare you insult him that way!?" She exclaimed and it wasn't until then that Mustang finally let her go. "You're the worst. You the one that betrayed everyone and started plotting things against the King. You want to rally this entire country into a revolution. I'm sure you just want to crown yourself. That's probably your true ambition."

"Keep on walking. I wasn't kidding when I said I would burn your hand off." He told her and Riza could see his eyes filling with hatred. Riza gulped as she quickly started looking around town. It was completely deserted. There was no one in sight. If Roy Mustang attacked her, no one would be able to hear. She needed to stay alive. She still had time before they reached the forest. She needed to come up with a plan to lead Mustang straight to the Military camps. "I don't have the patience to wait around for you."

Riza did what she was told with Mustang walking behind her. She continued to look around and every time she tried to come up with a plan, her mind would draw a blank. She was in real trouble if Roy Mustang got past the town. She would be dragged along with him and Riza didn't want that. She needed to find a way to stop him and bring him down, but she couldn't do that on her own. She needed help.

"Hey, look out!" Riza suddenly heard Mustang yell and before she knew it, he had pushed her down. He placed his body on top of her, her face hitting the cold snow. Then there was a loud explosion along with a strong gust of wind. Riza quickly closed her eyes, placing her hands over her ears. What was going on? Weren't they walking in complete silence just a few minutes ago? Riza opened her eyes again to find Roy Mustang up on his feet again. His hands were clenched into fists and his eyebrows slowly furrowed with anger. "Kimblee!"

Riza's eyes widen at the sound of that name. She quickly looked up to see her colonel standing on a rooftop. She had done it. She had led Mustang to Kimblee. Everything would finally be over and there would be no need for war. Everything would go back to normal and she would finally be promoted. Riza couldn't help but smile as she quickly stood up. She was about to run toward Kimblee, but Mustang placed his arm in front her, blocking her path. "What are you doing?!" She yelled at him. "Let me go. It's over for you now, Mustang. Look around. You're completely surrounded. Just give yourself in."

"This isn't over yet." He whispered to her and Riza could almost see a small smirk forming on his face. Surprised, Riza watched him as he took a few steps toward Kimblee. What could he possibly be thinking? Riza looked around, noticing the soldiers surrounding them coming in closer and closer.

Still, she couldn't believe it. Everything had worked out her way. Then again, maybe Kimblee always suspected Mustang to be in that town and that's why he had placed troops all over the place. "It's over, Mustang." She told him again. "Turn yourself in."

"Well, we finally have you, Mustang." Kimblee told him with a smirk as he jumped down from the roof. He placed his hands in his pockets, his clothing camouflaging beautifully with the snow. Riza never understood why he didn't wear the uniform, but she wasn't in the position to question authority. The King didn't have a problem with it, so neither did she. "As you can see, you have nowhere to run. Let's make this easier for both of us, shall we? You let yourself be killed and I'll become the hero everyone worships. I think that's simple enough."

"Solf J. Kimblee. I was hoping I didn't get to see your face ever again. I guess that was too much to hope for." Mustang told him and Riza could see him putting his hands inside his coat's pocket. Was he going to pull out a gun? Standing a bit alarmed, she was ready to tackle him if he tried anything funny. She wasn't about to let him point a gun at the colonel. "I can see you haven't changed one bit."

"I can see you haven't changed either. By the way, where is that friend of yours? What was his name? Hughes. Maes Hughes. Where is he? I don't see him anywhere. Oh, wait. I forgot. He's already dead." Kimblee started laughing and Riza didn't understand why. Maes Hughes? She had never heard of him before. She turned to look at Mustang to see his face rushing with anger. "You're so pathetic. I can believe that still affects you."

"What's it you?" Mustang replied as he took another step toward him. Riza could see that he wasn't afraid of Kimblee in the least and she wondered why. "That's none of your business, so just shut the hell up. I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your military dogs. I won't show any mercy if you come toward me."

Kimblee stood quiet as he stared at Mustang a bit shocked. Then, for the first time in that moment, he turned to look at her. Kimblee stared at her from head to toe before he turned to look back at Mustang. "I was wondering who you were with, but I seem to recognize her now." He glared at her once more, making Riza a bit nervous. "So, you were planning this all along weren't you, Sergeant, Hawkeye? I had no idea you were siding with this traitor. It's quite the surprise. I thought you devoted yourself to this army and to the King. I guess I'll have no choice, but to kill you as well."

Riza's jaw dropped open as she stared at Kimblee with horror. She wasn't a traitor. She wasn't siding with Roy Mustang. Why would he think something like that? Biting her lip, Riza quickly stepped forward to clear up the misunderstanding. "Colonel! It's not what it looks like! I would never side with this man! I found him, but he held me in hostage! I couldn't escape and he was planning to use me! This is all a misunderstanding! Please! You have to believe me, Sir! I would never betray King Bradley! I would never betray you or the Military! I would never turn my back on my comrades to help the likes of him!"

"Save it, Hawkeye. I'm a man that doesn't like to take risks." He told her and she could see him smirking at her evilly. He held out his hands, allowing her to see his transmutation circles. She quickly took a step back, unsure of what she should do. He was going to use alchemy even though it was forbidden. He was not only disobeying the law, but he committing a major crime. Alchemy had been completely forbidden since the last war, 50 years ago. It had left so much destruction that the King from that time had forbid it from ever being taught. He had forbid the people to even talk about it. So why? Why was the Colonel doing something like that?

"You're an Alchemist?" Riza said as she found herself taking another step back. "Why? I don't understand! Alchemy is strictly forbidden! You know that better than anyone! You're the one that made that strictly clear to us soldiers since day one!"

"King Bradley doesn't care." He told her as he lifted his hands a bit higher. Riza could feel herself running out of breath as angry tears began to threaten to come out of her eyes. Why? Why was all of that happening? Why was her world and life crumbling before her? "As long as we kill the enemy, he doesn't care what we use. Do you understand what that means, Mustang? You don't stand a chance against me. Just give up and let yourself get blown up to pieces!"

It was in that moment that he held out his hands in his air and all Riza could do was close her eyes as she heard a loud explosion. She was going to die and people were going to think of her as a traitor because of a misunderstanding. Nothing hurt her as much as that. She'd rather be dead than be Roy Mustang's ally. She would never be able to live with herself if she helped a guy like him. She didn't realize that the explosion had been intercepted. She opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of a wave of fire, separating her and Kimblee. Riza was about to fall down to her knees, but Mustang didn't let her. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back up again.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He barked at her before he grabbed her wrist. Without even asking her, he starting running in the opposite direction where the forest was. Before the other soldiers could attack, Mustang blew up the surrounding houses with a snap, completely catching Riza off guard. She couldn't believe it. Mustang was an alchemist too? He was wearing white gloves and Riza could see his transmutation circle on it. "We have to get out of here! Let's go!"

There were more explosions and Riza looked back to realize that Kimblee was targeting to them. He was still trying to get rid of her even though she had tried her best to explain herself. She wasn't traitor. It was all a misunderstanding. She was Roy Mustang's hostage; nothing more and nothing less. She didn't want to be with him. She didn't want Kimblee to think the worst of her. "Just leave here! I don't want to run off with you! I'd rather die! If you take me with you, then they'll think the worst of me! I don't want them to think I'm a traitor!"

"Shut up! You're so annoying! I can't believe you want to throw yourself to your death!" Mustang yelled at her as he continued to snap his finger, causing complete chaos behind him. Riza just hoped that there weren't any civilians around. "Can't you see?! That man doesn't give a shit about you!"

"It's not like you care about me either!" Riza yelled at him as she desperately tried to release herself from his grip. He wouldn't let go, though, and Riza could see themselves getting closer and closer to the forest. "It isn't going to be long before the entire Military heads over here! Even though you know alchemy, one man doesn't stand a chance against all of them!"

"Unlike you, I actually have a motivation to live!" He stopped running as he pushed her down to the ground. He gave her a death glare before he turned to look at the soldiers that were running in his direction. He held out his hand, pressing his index finger against his thumb. His eyes became filled with hatred again, making fear develop inside her chest. "Once I take my revenge, nothing will matter."

It was in that moment that Mustang snapped his finger and Riza could see all the charging soldiers, all the empty houses, and all the military transportation go up in flames. She could hear their screams and she could smell the burning of flesh. Terrorized, Riza tried her best not to cry as she watched her comrades go up in flames, dying and crying for help before her.

She looked up at Roy Mustang, feeling anger and hatred filling her heart. Yelling out in pain, Riza stood up from the snow, ready to choke Mustang with her own two hands. He stopped her, though. He grabbed her wrists tightly, leaning closer to her and restraining her from all movements. Riza could feel her hands trembling with anger as the desire to kill Roy Mustang developed inside her. He was the worst and he deserved the worst death possible. When their faces were only inches apart, Riza could feel tears crawling down her cheeks.

"I am Roy Mustang, fugitive, Flame Alchemist, murderer, traitor." He whispered, gripping her wrists tighter. "And you're my hostage."

…

.


	3. Plan

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_Well, I'm here with chapter three, a pretty long chapter. I've been trying to keep these chapters under 3k, but it doesn't seem to be working out. It's always like this, so I'm sorry if you don't like long chapters. I guess this is just the way I write (type). It can't be helped._

_Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who has bothered to check out this story and has come this far. It makes me happy to know that there are people out there reading this. So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations! Gracias a todos!_

* * *

**Shattered**

**Chapter 3 - Plan**

"He finally made it." Havoc said to him as soon as he came into view. Roy gave him a small smirk before he stood before him. "Man, you had us worried. I can't believe you actually destroyed half the town over there. Now, they're really going to look for you. What the heck were you thinking?"

"Things ended up getting a bit complicated." Roy responded with a sigh, turning back to look at the woman who was referred to as Hawkeye by Kimblee. She was quietly following behind him and Roy was sure she was scared of him now. Her mind was probably still in shock after what she had witnessed. "It's fine. I can handle it."

He looked at his hands, his white gloves covering his flesh. After he had escaped from the military, from the hell the King was putting him through hell, he managed to learn and use flame alchemy. It was something he had planned to keep as a secret. Nor the military nor the King were suppose to figure out that he was now a flame alchemist, but of course, things didn't go out the way he had planned. What was worst of all was the fact that he and his men were stuck with a woman.

"This is all your fault." He suddenly heard her say and Roy couldn't help but look at her. She looked like a complete mess, her face streaked with tears. She claimed to be a soldier and yet, she was easily broken by the death of her comrades. "This is all your damn fault. My life is ruined because of you. My commander thinks I'm a traitor and you killed half of our troops. You should have left me behind so I could have died with them. You claimed you didn't want to kill me because that would complicate things, but you just dug yourself in a hole for killing half of our troops!"

"Is that what you're going on about?" Roy started as he took a couple of steps closer to her. He should have killed her. He should have just left her behind with the rest of them. So, why? Why did he bring her along? Why did he let her live in the first place? Roy grabbed her cloaked and pulled her toward him. He looked at her straight in the eyes and he could see nothing but hate.

That was it. He not only felt sorry for her, but she was just like him when he was young. She reminded him of his old self, back when he devoted his life to the military and the King. He used to be just like her. He would do anything for the military and he was willing to sacrifice his life for the King. He would get mad at anyone who would speak ill of his country. He would hate anyone who would dare to speak bad of his king. Of course, that was before he met Maes Hughes. He was the one that made him realize so many things and he was the one that opened his eyes to reality.

"You would have done the same thing." Roy said to her after a moment of silence. The woman glared at him as her eyebrows started to furrow. She tried to push herself away, but she was too weak for him and the more she struggled, the tighter Roy would grip on the cloak. "Isn't that what you're taught in the military? Aren't you taught to kill your enemy? That's exactly what I did. I killed off the enemy that would eventually come after me. You either kill or get killed. Isn't that what Kimblee taught you?"

Her eyes widen a little and she opened her jaw to say something, but nothing came out. She was at of loss of words and Roy was glad she had finally shut her mouth. The least thing he wanted was to hear her complaints. He needed to come up with a plan. The snow was starting to fall harder by the minute and there was no way he or his men would be willing to spend the night outside. He let go of the woman, pushing her back with some frustration. As he let her go, he heard her say something faintly. "I'm the enemy too."

Without bothering to comment, Roy turned to look back at his men. He looked at Fuery and realized he was carrying the backpack they had hid away in case of an emergency. He was surprised that he had actually remembered to bring it along. He looked at Breda and at Falman to find them staring at him intensely. They were probably waiting for their orders.

"This is what we're going to do." Roy started as he extended his hand to Fuery. He immediately began to rummage through the backpack, knowing exactly what he wanted. In a matter of seconds, he had the map he needed. Roy took the map, looked at it and quickly analyzed his options. "We have no choice, but to split up again."

"What again?" Havoc exclaimed, dropping his cigarette on the ground. "Why? It's such a nuisance when we do things like that. How the hell are we suppose to knock that old geezer off his throne if we keep splitting up? You said so yourself before. We gotta work together."

"Listen to what I have to say before you speak. I know what we're doing." Roy shot at him as he watched the snow fall on top of his coat. He honestly couldn't stand the cold and he couldn't wait to leave the cold harsh weather. "No matter what we can't let ourselves get caught. It's better that we take precautions this way. How many times do I have to say that?"

"You're right, but they'll probably be looking for you like crazy. Especially after what you did over there." Breda scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "They'll have the whole Country looking for you. How are you going to pull it off on your own?"

"Anyways," Roy continued, turning back to the map. He appreciated it that his men cared about him, but their kindness, in that moment, wasn't necessary. He needed them so they could help him accomplish his goal. He needed him so he could take out his revenge. His best friend was already dead. He didn't need any replacements. He didn't want to feel the same pain he had felt with Hughes for anyone else. "We'll take different routes and we'll meet each other back in North City. It's only a couple of days away from here. We'll see what will do from there."

"I don't think we should go North City." Falman suddenly interrupted him and Roy tried his best to not make a face. They were being more disobedient than usual, but Roy wasn't in the position to argue. They weren't suppose to leave that scrumpy little town until the snow had cleared a little, but somehow, Kimblee had managed to track them down all the way there.

"It's going to be loaded with soldiers and security." Falman continued, placing his hand over his chin as he stood next to him. "According to the information Fuery managed to collect, the Queen and her son are currently taking a trip there. She's going out and giving speeches, trying to promote peace."

"Then all the reason to go." Roy told him with a small smirk. He fold the map and gave it back to Fuery. "It's the perfect place to start another riot."

"In case you've forgotten," Havoc butted in again and Roy could feel his eyebrow twitching. He looked at the woman before he turned his attention to Havoc. She was standing by a tree, looking up at the sky. She seemed completely out of it and Roy was glad that she wasn't trying to stop him. Maybe she had finally realized that the Military and her commanding officer didn't give a crap about her. "We're trying to get the people of Amestris to side with you, not to hate you."

"Fuery and Falman; you two will go to Hamp Town first and go to North City from there. Breda and Havoc; the same applies to you two except you'll head to Fisk first." Roy told them in a loud and clear voice. He turned to look at them, but they didn't seem too satisfied with his orders. "If we head down to North City from different points, I'm sure that will throw them off for a bit. They are expecting to see me with four ex-military soldiers. It's better if we separate for some time."

"I don't see how this going to work, but fine. It's not like we have anything else better in mind." Havoc told him since he was the only one with the guts to complain. He let out a sigh, pulling out another cigarette from his coat. "We'll sure be separated for a long time. I don't like that one bit."

"Fine." Roy said, giving in to his complains. He placed his hands in his hips as he looked at him a bit harshly. Sometimes he wished he were just working at it alone, but he knew he would never be able to get anything done without their help. They were the ones in charge of rioting up the people and getting them to side with him. It was them who were getting the people to speak up against the tyrant King Bradley. "We'll meet in Ghetti. Then we'll head down to North City from there. Does that sound better to you?"

"Much." Havoc said with a smirk and the only think Roy could do was roll his eyes. "Anyways, where are you going to be through all of this? Don't tell me you're actually going to travel down to Ghetti by yourself? I can't even imagine the destruction you're going to leave through each town you pass by."

He had been expecting that. He knew that one of them would question about him. Roy walked over to the woman, hearing his boots crush the snow. He forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her toward their group. Of course, she immediately tried to push herself away after she had been snapped from her thoughts. "This woman and I will head to Rislett first. We're taking the long way there, so I expect to see everyone in Ghetti when I get there. We'll try to find each other once we're there. Is that understood?"

"Yes, we got it." Fuery replied for all them with a smile as he pulled on the backpack handles.

"There's another order." Roy replied, gripping a little tighter to the woman's arm. She was really struggling to free herself, but Roy wasn't about to let her go. He was the only that could handle a military airhead like her. He was probably the only one who could fog up her hatred. "By all costs, you will not let yourself get caught and you will not let yourselves get killed. I won't go chasing after you if you're taken. There isn't going to be any time for that. Do I make myself clear?"

Without saying a word, Falman started walking toward him. He pulled out a sword from his waist along with a handgun. He handed them to him and simply told him that it was for precocious matters, in case he wasn't able to defend himself with his alchemy. Roy let out a sigh and took Falman's items as gifts. What choice did he have?

After that, they all responded with a loud yes and they all started heading down in their directions. Without letting go of the woman, Roy started walking down his path. He needed to make to Rislett by at least by the next two days. Once there, he could just follow down the road or steal a ride from somewhere. Maybe, if he was slick enough, he could even take the train. He would have to find a good disguise or else he'll be a goner. Being a fugitive definitely wasn't easy, but hiding from a military was even tougher.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You should just leave me here. I wouldn't mind freezing to death. I rather die than help someone like you. You're just trying to cause trouble and I don't want to see the downfall of this country because of you." The woman suddenly told him, trying to jerk her arm away from his grasp. "Let go of me right now. If you don't, I'll bite you."

Roy lifted his eyebrows, finding her threat somewhat amusing. If he wasn't in such a hurry to get out of the snow, he would probably test out her threat. He was willing to see just how far she would go to defend the military and her beliefs. "I'll let you go, but if you run, I'll kill you."

"Then you'll be doing me a favor." She quickly snapped back at him and Roy decided not to argue. He let go of her hand and to his surprise, she didn't go off running. "You and your men are never going to live through this. By the time you make it to Central, to the King's place, you'll all be dead. Don't take the Military for fools. They'll catch you. There are soldiers in all those places you mentioned. The King is serious about you and after what you did in that town, you'll probably be sentenced to death without hesitation."

"I was already sentenced to death once and I managed to escape. I'm sure I could do it again, if it came down to it." Roy told her with a sly smirk as they continued walking through the thick looking forest. He wondered if they could at least make it to another small town that was suppose to be nearby. Whatever the case was, he needed to get to Rislett and head to Ghetti by train. That was his only hope. He would never in a million years be able to get to Ghetti by foot. He was strong, but he wasn't invincible and he always tried to keep that in mind.

"Anyways, we need to find some different clothing for you. What are people going to think if they saw you in that uniform?" Roy commented as he pointed to her suit. He wondered if she had any more weapons, but then it came to mind that if she had an extra gun somewhere, she probably would have shot him in the head. "We need to find somewhere to sleep, too. I'm tired as hell."

"I told you already. Just leave me behind." She said to him in a low voice and it was in those moments that he really felt sorry for her. "I need to go back and clear up my name. If I run away, then they'll think that I actually did come with you by will. They'll think the worst of me and they'll think of me as a traitor. I can't stand it. I need to go back. Just let me go back. I promise I won't say anything about you if you let me go."

"I don't believe you." Roy told her as he looked forward again. Why? He didn't understand why she still wanted to go back there. After everything that Kimblee had said to her, she still wanted to go back? How could he not feel sympathy for someone as stupid as her? "Didn't you hear what Kimblee said to you? He doesn't give a shit about you and you still want to go back to him? As soon as he sees you, he's going to end up killing you without letting you explain. You're death is just going to be in vain."

She stayed quiet and she stayed that way for the rest of their long tiring walk. Roy wasn't sure how long they walked and by the time the made it to another small town on the outskirts of forest, the sun was starting to set and the sky was starting to get dark. It was also getting chillier and he could feel part of his body shivering. They had walked for such a long way without food or rest and yet, the woman seemed completely fine. She was probably used to it because of the military training.

Roy pulled out his black hat he kept underneath his coat. He placed on his head as he and grabbed the woman by the arm again. He wasn't about risk her running off for help. She was still his hostage and she would continue being his hostage until she decided to be his ally by her own free will. By that point, he wasn't sure why he even brought her along, but he figured she would be a big help the day he and his men storm Central. They needed all the help they could get after all.

They entered the town and no one seemed to look at them in a suspicious manner. The black cloak the woman was wearing covered her uniform enough and the darkness was also helping them a bit. Still, Roy was glad to see the town untouched by the military. After what had happened in the other town though, it would only be a matter of time before that particular one was invaded. He had really outdone himself and what was worse, he had given his secret of being an alchemist to the military.

"Excuse me," Roy suddenly greeted a small old lady who was sweeping the snow off her front porch of her house. She looked up at him, giving him a look full of surprise. Pulling the woman along with him, Roy activated his charm. "My wife and I have been standard off the main road. Our car has stopped working and we need to find somewhere to stay for the night. By any chance do you happen to know somewhere we can stay for the night?"

The woman was about to protest at his big fat lie, but Roy gave her arm a tight squeeze and hoped she would just play along with him. He couldn't exactly ask for refuge saying that he was a fugitive and she was his hostage. The old lady smiled at him as she stepped to the side for them to pass. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It is getting chillier, isn't it? If you like, you can stay here. There's an extra bedroom. It belonged to my son, but he's in heaven now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You seem like nice people. Yes, indeed."

"Thank you for your kindness." Roy told her, glad he had hit the bullseye. She stepped in the house first and he followed right behind. The house was extremely cramped, but it was better than being out in the snow and in the cold. Roy followed her, walking passed the kitchen to a small stairway. The old lady began to walk upstairs and it wasn't long before he was standing in front of the bedroom door. She opened it, letting them inside.

"It's a bit small, but at least you and your wife will be warm." She told him and Roy gave her a crooked smile. There was only one bed which meant one of them would be sleeping on the floor. "Just rest up here. I'll bring you two something warm to drink. I've been living alone in this house for such a long time. You don't know how happy I am to finally have some company. I'll be right back."

Roy let go of the woman's arm and she immediately sat herself down on the bed. She placed her hands over her mouth, trying to shake away the cold. They stayed there in silent before the old lady came up with their meal. It was stew, an ugly looking stew, but Roy wasn't going to complain. They had a long way to go before they got to Rislett and he was going to need all the energy he could get.

He and the woman ate in silence and when they were finally finished, the night had already fallen. There was only a small candle that was lighting up the room and Roy honestly couldn't believe how poor that old lady was. That's what happened when a country lived under a tyrant corrupt king. He, King Bradley, didn't care about his people; he only cared about himself. If half the people were starving to death, he probably could care less. That was also part of the reason why Roy hated him.

Sitting down on the floor wasn't comfortable, but he wasn't about to sit on the bed next to that woman. She hated him and he could notice her glaring at him from there. He would rather sleep on the floor than share a bed with a scary woman like her. "So tell me," Roy suddenly said breaking the silence. "What's your name?"

"It's none of your business." She snapped at him, putting her empty bowl on a small night table. "To you, I'm a nobody."

"We're going to be together for a long time." Roy reminded her. "I might as well know your name. We are playing the role of a husband and wife here. It's better if we start acting like it before that old lady discovers us."

"Riza." She suddenly said in one breath. She looked away as she started to get herself on the bed. He was so envious of her and he wanted to push her of the bed so he could keep it for himself. "Riza Hawkeye."

"Well, then, Hawkeye," Roy began as he leaned back on the wall with his hands crossed. He leaned his head on his shoulders and he could feel sleep coming to him despite the uncomfortable position he was in. "You better not try to run away. I can easily track you down. Also, you better not try and kill me during the night. I'll revive from the dead and haunt you for life. Either that, or my men will slaughter you."

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" She told him as she gave him a mean glare. It was true, though. He was mocking her since she clearly had no weapons. The only weapons in the room were by his side and she would never be able to take those from him without him noticing. She didn't stand a chance against him and maybe she did value her life despite her words. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you? How much I despise you?"

"I don't care." Roy shrugged his shoulders and he could feel his eyes starting to close. "You'll never be able to get me."

…


	4. Grateful

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_It took a while to update, but I'm glad I was able to get to this story today. I've been pretty busy and sometimes my laziness tends to kick in. It's okay now. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who's been bothering to read this story! So, please excuse my grammatical errors and I hope this chapter meets your expectations. _

* * *

**Shattered**

**Chapter 4 - Grateful**

Had everything just been a dream? Where was she again? Shifting uncomfortably on the rough mattress, Riza slowly opened her eyes to find an ugly wooden ceiling above her. She wasn't in her bedroom and she clearly wasn't at the military base. She turned her head slightly before she managed to sit up. Riza scanned around the room as the memories came flooding back to her. She wasn't dreaming. She was really on the run with a fugitive. She was really taken in hostage.

Riza looked at Mustang with hatred when her eyes found him sleeping on the floor, leaning against the old wooden wall. Even though he was completely knocked out, she didn't stand a chance against him. His strength was far superior from hers and he had the advantage of knowing alchemy even though it was forbidden to use. Cursing herself, Riza smashed her fists on the mattress with frustration. What was she suppose to do then? Was she suppose to follow that jerk? Was that her only choice?

Letting out a sigh, Riza stood up and stretched her hands in the air. She looked at Mustang and after making sure he was fast asleep, Riza headed toward the bedroom door. She needed to find some clothes since she couldn't exactly run from place to place with a uniform. She would just have to get a new one when she got back in the military. She was sure if she explained things to Kimblee and if she brought Roy Mustang to him, he would give her back her position. That was the only thing she looked forward to.

She walked over to the door, but when she turned the doorknob, she was surprised to find it locked. Riza pulled on the door as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge. She tried over and over again only to get the same results. They were locked in and it suddenly occurred to her that they were trapped in there on purpose. She quickly ran toward the window, hoping she was wrong. Maybe the old lady had accidently locked it, forgetting that they were in there.

Riza peeked out the window and she immediately caught the sun peeking out from the horizon. She scanned around the small poor town and her eyes widen when she realized a troop of soldiers were heading in their location with the old lady leading the way. Riza took a couple of steps back, feeling completely shocked and annoyed. Without thinking about it twice, Riza ran toward Mustang and started shaking him violently. He was the one they were after the most and yet, he let his guard down.

"Hey? Hey! Wake up!" She yelled at him, but he shushed her and turned his body away from her. Feeling annoyed, Riza felt like grabbing his neck to choke him. She really couldn't stand him and she didn't even know why she bothered in telling him. His life should mean little to her, so what in the world was she doing? "Listen up! That old lady ratted us out and the military is on it's way over here. It won't be long before this house is surrounded with soldiers. She even had the nerve to lock us in."

"Is that what you're making a big fuss about?" He groaned under his breath, looking at her with his dark piercing eyes. Riza crossed her hands as she watched him let out a giant yawn. He slowly stood up from the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. "Man, sleeping there was not comfortable. That's the last time I ever do that."

Riza stayed silent as she watched him walk over to the window lazily. If he was just a normal human, she would have made a run for it a long time ago, but she didn't exactly know how strong his alchemy was and she was afraid he would fulfill his threat if she tried anything funny. "I guess, that old hag really did snitch on us, huh?" He said, turning his back on her to peek out the window. "I should have figured. She probably knew who I was from the moment she saw me. I didn't know I was that popular and you know what that means? It means we really can't trust anyone."

Stepping away from the window, Mustang turned to look at her with a smirk. He pulled on his glove and he looked up at the ceiling. With a snap of a finger, Mustang burned a part of the roof away, giving them an opening to escape. "Well, we should get going then. I was hoping she would also throw in breakfast, but I guess that won't happen. I wonder how much money they're giving her in exchange for my head."

Without saying another comment, Mustang jumped up to the roof before he looked down at her. He extended his hand, but Riza hesitated to take it. What was she doing? This should be her chance. She should just knock down the door and run out with the military, with her troops, with her friends. Riza shook those thoughts away before she looked at Roy Mustang's hand again. She wasn't betraying her country. She wasn't betraying her king. Roy Mustang was her enemy after all and she would make sure to lead him straight to hell. "What are you waiting for?" He called out to her, snapping her from her thoughts. "We don't have all day."

Even though she didn't like it, Riza grabbed Mustang's hand and he slowly pulled her up. She found herself on the roof that was completely covered with white snow. She was about to stand up when she suddenly heard a bullet fly right by her. She quickly turned around to realize that they had already been spotted by the troop forces that were heading in their direction. It sadden her to think that she used to be with them and now, she was running from them.

"They never learn do they?" Roy Mustang suddenly said as he stepped forward. He pulled on his glove again and Riza could see the look in his eye changing. She gasped silently to herself when she realized what he was about to do. "I should finish them off now. They'll only become a nuisance later."

"I'm not going to let you do that!" Riza told him firmly, her hands curling into fists. "I've already seen enough of my comrades fall in your hands. I don't want to see anymore of them die. You have no reason to kill them, right? That's not part of your objective! As far as I know, you want throw out the king, so just leave them alone. They have families they need return to. They have goals they want to accomplish and I won't let you take that away from them. I won't let them fall in your hands."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked her with a smirk as another bullet came flying in their direction. Their aim was pretty bad since they were still pretty far away, but Riza could tell they were aiming for both of them. "You can't stop me."

"I'll kill you." Riza told him with a death glare, furrowing her eyebrows. She was angry and she couldn't believe that she was actually stuck with a person like him. She understood now. Roy Mustang wasn't only an alchemist; he was a heartless killer that was ready to cause trouble. "I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I do."

He stared at her for several seconds before he let out a laugh. That was another reason why she didn't like him. He didn't take her seriously and he didn't even consider her threat. Then again, she couldn't really do much if she was weaponless, but if she became determined enough, she could come up with a plan to end his life.

"I really do like your humor." He told her putting down his hands. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in a bit closer before he looked down at the ground. Riza immediately tried to push herself away but his grip was too strong. She hated being touched by guys, but it disgusted her to think that the enemy was getting too familiar with her. She could feel her face getting hot with either anger or embarrassment. "Calm down. Hold on. We're going to jump down."

"I can jump down on my own!" Riza exclaimed, but she knew he wasn't about to let her go. He probably thought she would make a run for it and he wasn't entirely wrong. Biting her lip, Riza wrapped her arms around his neck as she mentally punched herself on the face. She was definitely going to regret that later since she had given in too quickly. "I don't understand you at all. I hate you."

In matter of seconds, Mustang jumped down from the second story and she quickly pushed him away the minute they landed. She opened her jaw to say something, but he took hold of her hand and started running down the alley of old houses. "We don't have time to stand around!" He barked at her without looking back. "Dammit. I should have just killed them all off. Now we have to be running like this again."

Riza looked at him before her eyes stared down at his hand holding hers. Even though he was wearing his white gloves, she could feel his human warmth. She was thinking that when she suddenly heard bullets flying in their direction. She turned around to see a small amount of men running in their direction. They had caught up to them a lot faster than she had imagined. Out of breath, he turned to look at her angrily. "And you still don't want to kill them? What type of soldier are you? You're a failure."

That wasn't the first time she had been told that. She had heard it from Kimblee and from her superiors many times before. That's why she wanted to prove them wrong. She wanted to reach for the top even though she was a woman. She wanted to become a general and show the world who Riza Hawkeye really was. She wasn't going to stop until she got there. That was one of the only things that motivated her in life.

Still, along the way, she had learned to meet and make friends with people like Sheska and Major Armstorng. She learned to trust people even after she was told not to. She learned to defend her country and to fight for what she thought was right. She learned that her comrades and her commanders were above everything and that their lives should come before hers.

Even so, that didn't explain why Roy Mustang was going through such lengths to protect her. She was just a hostage. She shouldn't mean that much. He could easily just take another soldier if he grew tired of her. It was pretty obvious that she was dragging him down and even though she was glad that she was making things difficult for him, Riza couldn't understand why a person like him would even put up with her. Any other captor would have thrown her to her death a long time ago.

It was then that Riza suddenly felt something ripping through her leg. She yelped in pain before she tumbled on to the ground. Gritting her teeth and holding in her screams, Riza looked at her leg to find her uniform pants torn with red blood pouring down into the white snow. She had just been shot in the leg. She looked up at Mustang who had already shot a blast of fire toward the charging soldiers. He kneeled down next to her and Riza could see his face boiling up. "See. This what I was trying to tell you. You either kill or get killed. I guess you'll never understand that. You can't show mercy to the enemy."

"Why? Those soldiers aren't my enemies." Riza snapped at him as a painful throb traveled throughout her right leg. It was burning up from the inside and she could feel it getting hotter. "You're my enemy, not them. You're the one that's suppose to die, not them. I guess you'll never understand that. Why don't you just go on? Just leave me here. I wouldn't mind bleeding to death. I already told you, right? I rather die than go with a person like you."

Annoyed by her response, Mustang forcefully picked her up and threw her on his shoulder like if she was some kind of baggage. Riza began to protest, but his grip was tight. It was tighter than it was before, making her movements limited. Then, she suddenly saw another round of soldiers running in their direction. She couldn't help but wonder if Kimblee was with them. "Let me go, Roy Mustang! I'll never forgive you for this! I told you to just leave me here! Why can't you just do that?"

"You're so annoying. I'm not going to let you have your way." Riza's eyes widen when she heard Mustang's fingers snap several times. The entire alley of houses lit up and she could hear the screams of the soldiers again. One of the houses exploded into the air forming a huge black cloud of smoke and throwing back a large amount of soldiers. Shocked, Riza let her body droop on top of Mustang before he started walking away from the scene as calm as ever. "Things are getting out of hand now. Damn."

Riza could feel her boot filling with blood, but her mind was filled with other thoughts. She focused her eyes on the ground, hearing Roy Mustang's boot crush the snow loudly. Who exactly was Roy Mustang anyways? Was he really all that evil? Why was the King going to such lengths to capture him? There had been several prisoners before Mustang that had escaped, but the King never spent all his energy on the them. Maybe it had something to do with the rebellion Mustang wanted to start? Aside from his alchemy, Riza wondered why else Mustang would be such a threat to the King.

"Just put me down already." She grumbled at him as he continued to walk nonstop. "I told you that I don't need your help. Wouldn't all your problems be solved if you just drop me here to die? You wouldn't have to carry me around anymore and you wouldn't have to worry about me telling where you're going next. I don't see how I'll be any use to you anyways."

"You're so stubborn." He told her simply and when she heard more bullets coming in their direction, Mustang snapped his fingers several times to cause chaos behind him. He was cruel. There was no doubt about it. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she knew he wouldn't listen to her anymore. "If I let you die, it wouldn't serve me any purpose either. I might as well keep you breathing. I don't feel like getting rid of you just yet. Anyways, I think it's better to travel in company than to be alone. After all, you did go out of your way to tell me that old hag had tricked us, right? You could be useful that way."

"I regret it." Riza barked at him. She tried to kick her leg, but it was in too much pain and she could feel it going numb. "I promise I will never do that again. I should have just let you get caught."

"Then that would have resulted in more deaths, including yours." Mustang told her, but there was sarcasm in his voice. "You say that you want to die, but I think you value your life more than you think. You're just saying that as your duty as a soldier. I don't believe anything you say."

They continued on walking without anymore disturbance. Either way, they probably didn't have much of a choice. Without Kimblee around, the military didn't stand a chance against Roy Mustang. If they kept charging at him endlessly, then they would only be throwing themselves to their deaths. Still, it wouldn't be long before they called in reinforcements and that's probably when the real attack would begin. Now, though, she really was completely hopeless. With a wounded leg, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

Riza wasn't sure how long they had walked since she was starting to feel dizzy. She could still feel blood pouring inside her boot and she was surprised she hadn't passed out yet. She was starting to have trouble breathing and her vision was getting a bit blurry. She hoped Roy Mustang would stop walking soon since she needed to sit down and rest.

Almost like if he had read her mind, Mustang stopped walking and Riza managed to lift her head to find an old looking warehouse in front of her. Turning in all directions and making sure he wasn't seen, Mustang quickly ran inside and he sighed in relief when he noticed the place dark and empty. Riza looked around, surprised to realize just how poor all the towns in the north were. She wondered if the King knew about the towns' struggles.

Mustang laid her down on the cold floor and even though she wanted to sit up, Riza found that she didn't have the strength to. She had lost too much blood and now she was running out of strength. She took in a deep breath, wondering if Mustang was finally going to leave her there. It was the normal thing to do after all. A fugitive couldn't exactly carry around a wounded person much less a wounded enemy. They were finally going to part, but for some reason, that wasn't enough to give her peace.

"I'll be right back. If you try to escape, I'll haunt you down." He told her, but when he looked at her bloody leg, he let out a laugh. Riza could feel her eyebrow twitch, but she decided not to let that bother her. She needed to regain her strength so she could beat the crap out of him. Who did he think he was anyways? Looking down and humiliating her in that way? "Even if you wanted to, I don't think you can."

With that, Riza heard him heading out the door, leaving her all alone in the creepy dark hallway. She could hear rats scurrying along on top of the roof and squeaking down at her pathetic form. She needed to press something against her leg or else she would really bleed to death. Why couldn't Mustang do something like that before he left? He was the one that wanted her to live anyways. Riza struggled to sit up and she managed to tear off a part of her sleeve. The cold immediately hit her, but she ignore it. She quickly tied the piece of cloth around her leg, covering the wound before she laid back down.

She closed her eyes, trying to block away the sound of the rats that were starting to get a bit closer. If she didn't bleed to death then she would probably get eaten to death. Either way, her death would ended up being meaningless. Riza didn't know how long she had laid there for, but when she heard the door opening, her heart skipped a small beat of happiness. She wasn't abandoned after all.

"Hey, you still alive?" Mustang asked her and she nodded her head. She forced her eyes to open, surprised to see him carrying a bucket of water along with a small sack. He placed it down on the floor before he sat down next to her. "I went to get some things we're going to need. I even got you some clothes. I don't think you want to walk around with a blood stained uniform like that."

"You stole it?" Riza asked him as she watched him pull out a candle. He quickly lit it on, allowing them to see a little better. She looked up at the ceiling and she could see the black rats crawling away. "You stole that in broad daylight? I should have known."

"It's easier to move around when I don't have to babysit." He told her with a smirk, but Riza didn't find it amusing in the least. It wasn't like she was asking for his protection. She didn't need him. She didn't need anybody. Then, without even realizing it, he pulled off her boot and lifted up her pants. He was trying to see her wound, but Riza didn't like the way that guy was feeling on her legs. "It's not in too deep. You should be fine."

"Knock it off." She told him and she could feel her face turning red. Why was he doing that? Why did he sound like he was actually worried about her? If he was the one that was shot, she would have just left him there. She wouldn't have bothered to look at his injury. Or would she? "I don't need your help. I told you. Just let me bleed to death already."

"You really make no sense sometimes." He told her, shaking his head. Then, Riza saw him pulling out a knife from the side of his waist. He held it out in front of him before he started cleaning it with a cloth he had just dipped in the water. "We're going to have to get that bullet out of there. The only thing I have with me is knife, but I think that will do. It's going to hurt like hell, but it's better that we get it out of there before you get an infection."

"No way!" Riza quickly jumped out in her defense. It was thing to let Roy Mustang touch her, but it was another thing to let him stick a knife inside her wound. "You don't know anything about this! Just let it be already! Just tie up my leg with something! Or if you're really that determined to save me, just call a freaking doctor! You're only going to end up killing me!"

"Oh? I thought you didn't care about dying." He told with an evil smirk and that left her speechless. What the hell was she saying? Why was he doing that to her? It was clear. She couldn't stand Roy Mustang. "Just shut up and take it like a soldier. I thought I told you already. We can't trust anyone. If I ask for help, then we'll only be ratted out again and we can't exactly run away in your condition. So, stop acting like a whiny girl. I know you're tougher than that, Sergeant Hawkeye."

Being left speechless, Riza snapped her eyes shut and decided to just let him do whatever he wanted. Realizing that was his cue, she suddenly felt something sharp going inside her leg. She yelled in pain, but Mustang quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He started poking through her leg again, but since her leg kept moving around, he let go of her mouth so he could put her leg down in place. Riza bit her lip tightly, holding in her screams of pain. She could stand it. She could feel the sharpness of the knife stabbing her deeply inside. She was sweating and her heart was pounding loudly. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"It's here. I found it." He told her and she could feel him soaking her leg with the cold water. She yelped in pain again, curling her hands into tight fists and wishing he could just hurry up with it. Even though she had her eyes closed, she could hear the knife squishing through her skin and she could feel her hot blood trailing down her leg. If she didn't bleed to death, she would die from lack of anesthesia. She gave out another cry of pain before she heard something clank on the floor. "There. It's over. See. It wasn't that bad."

Wasn't that bad? He practically tore through her limb and he still had the nerve to say it wasn't that bad? Riza opened her eyes to look at him, completely out of breath. He was bandaging her up and when he noticed her staring at him, he gave a small smirk. Riza immediately turned away, but for some reason, a part of her was starting to grow grateful. She slapped and punched herself mentally. She couldn't and she wouldn't be thankful. He was the enemy. He was the person she needed to destroy and she hated him. "Next time, please just let me die."

"You know that's not what you want." He snapped at her, tightening the clothing around her leg. "How about this? If you help me bring down the King, I'll get you back in the military and I'll give you whatever rank you want. However, you're going to be under my command and you're going to have to fight for me. How does that sound?"

"Never." Riza told him and she could feel herself fading away. "I don't want anything from you."

…


End file.
